


Of Adrenaline and Arousal

by PrincePurple



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePurple/pseuds/PrincePurple
Summary: Oh, don't you just hate it when your worst enemy has the hots for you? Happens more often than you'd think.
Kudos: 15





	Of Adrenaline and Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> man I don’t even know what I’m doing at this point fuck it smut. this a little too decently written to be crack but trust me it is 😭

“You’re sssso cute when you’re ssssubmissive like thisss, upupu..”

“Let’s just get this over with already, damn it.”

“Ah? Ssso eager.” They chuckled, rubbing the time god’s cheek with just a twinge of affection.  
“And here I wasss, thinking you hated me.” The red dragon finished, pinning the smaller one down. Timekeeper opened their mouth slightly, ready to unleash the slew of insults that had sat at the tip of their tongue for a while now, only to be cut off by the sensation of Pitaya's warm, wet, tongue slowly making its way up their inner thigh.  
  
“Don’t g-get it twisted, fuckface. This doesn’t mean a-anything to me.” They growled in response, staring intensely at Pitaya.  
Pitaya said nothing and simply sunk their teeth deep into the other's thigh, producing a few drops of blood which they happily lapped up. Tk yelped and pulled on the dragons hair, hard.  
“Ohh, hurtsss, doesssn’t it sssweetheart? Perhapsss you’d like me to be lessss...rough?” They snickered, pulling away.

“D-don’t stop, dumbass..I didn't say anything yet.." They mumbled, arousal rising with each brush of their tongue coming close to the sweet spot between their legs, but never quite touching it. This bastard was doing it on purpose, likely to drive the time god mad and make them beg. They wouldn't give in so easily, not when it was only just starting. They felt Pitaya's sharp teeth graze one of the softer, more plump areas on their thigh before their razor-like fangs found their mark and penetrated the surface, more blood spilling out unceremoniously, dripping from the dragon's mouth. TK whimpered in a mix of pain and pleasure, their head already beginning to feel warm and fuzzy.  
  
Once again, they pull away, moving their clawed hands to their hips, digging them in, sure to leave bruises by the time they're done. Oh, that'd be an even better incentive to hunt them down and make them pay. They positioned theirself between TK's trembling legs, before they closed them. Pitaya scowled down at the other, tongue flicking out momentarily in distaste.  
  
"Oh, getting flusssstered, are we? Open up, now." They commanded harshly. TK hated that smug expression that adorned their face, but deep down there was something within them that loved being talked to like this. They wouldn’t let the other know that. They slowly spread their legs, allowing access to the big red dragon that loomed over them.  
  
“Good, you're a lot more cooperative than I thought. You've gotta be ssssome kind of _sssslut_ to want to be railed by a dragon." They smirked, pausing for a minute before pushing into TK almost completely. They whimpered and dug their nails into Pitaya's back, scratching them and drawing a bit of blood in the process. The dragon hissed in pain, much to the chronokinetic's delight. No one ever said this'd be a pleasant experience. They only growled and thrusted in and out roughly, turning the once-smug timegod into a flustered, moaning and mumbling mess. Curse this dipshit for making you feel this way. They wanted to insult Pitaya so badly, if only something could come out to make them angrier. Instead, tumbling out from their mouth between huffs and weak moans were cries for more.  
  
"Enjoying yoursssself there, princessss?~" They muttered, occupied with going as hard as possible without hurting the other too terribly. TK whispered out a feeble yes, caught up in the moment, before realizing what they had said. Fuck, fuck, hopefully they didn't hear that. They were supposed to feel nothing but ill will and malice towards them. This was their worst enemy here. So why was it when they leaned down, still buried deep inside, to bite their neck and lick the blood up before whispering, "You're ssso good to me baby."...Why did they feel butterflies? Fuck, that was probably one of their tactics to try and get them to be more vulnerable around them. Stupid, charismatic fucker. 

Tk felt their tongue loll out their mouth, getting lost in the pleasure. They couldn't help it, something about being used as a cockwarmer by your worst enemy was enough to make you forget how to think straight. All they could think of was how good everything felt in the moment. So when they slid their hands through Pitaya's hair and slurred out a half-serious "I love you", spurred on by arousal, and received an "I love you, too" back, it completely slipped their mind that this wasn't some kind of romantic outing. Oh well, it was too late for that now. A warm, tight feeling was beginning to make its presence known in the depths of TK, growing with each thrust from Pitaya.  
  
"O-oh god, I t-think i'm going to-" began Timekeeper, before getting cut off by Pitaya.  
"Ahah- S-Ssso ssssoon? I ssshould've known ssssomeone like you couldn't-"  
  
Pitaya stopped mid-sentence, growling as TK dug their nails into their back once more, setting in fresh wounds. Pitaya thrusted far harder in response, quickly sending TK back into a drooling, mumbling mess. Each time they got rammed into, they could practically feel theirself unraveling a bit more. The feeling was growing far stronger now, and they could tell Pitaya was getting close as well. They couldn’t hold on any longer and pulled on Pitaya’s hair, crying out in pleasure as the sweet sensation of finally releasing rocked their body, taking the fuzzy feeling out of their head with it. Pitaya gripped Timekeeper’s hips tightly and released their hot load inside of them, filling them up completely. Timekeeper gasped in shock before glaring up at them. They only smirked, chuckling to themself.  
  
“Finisssshing touch, dear. Better there than on your face~” they cooed teasingly, pulling out.  
“W-whatever. About what I said earlier-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. I’ve already forgotten. I advisssse you to do the sssame.” They remarked nonchalantly. Tk relaxed, sitting up.  
“Yeah, yeah...I still hate you.” They sighed, getting up. This meant nothing. Why would anything have changed? Nothing happened, no one got caught in any moments. Right. Just keep repeating that to yourself. Nothing happened, nothing changed. That red dragon was going to feel their wrath once they regained the ability to walk. 


End file.
